Link x McGee
by LavaSoKawaii
Summary: I dunno.. I just made this to tease some friends from a chat I frequent and yeah.. they said they wanted me to do it. The rest is in the beginning of the story. enjoy :P mybe I'll even do a second chap if they allow me too :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys.. first of.. dunno if anyone will read this.. for the guys I get here form ZA.. just skip this part lol!

Well for all the others. this is a story about two guys from some chat I know. They are not realy couple and they are not homosexual in any way. It was just for fun and to tease them a little :P

Just trying to say that Link does not refer to Link from "The Legend of Zelda" :D ok LET'S GOOO!

McGee was standing at the window watching the rain wash over the streets. It's been like this all day since he came to France to see his lover.

They've been apart for 1 month again after their last meeting. McGee had been really lonely even though thy had been texting and skyping all the time.

*sigh* "it's just not the same" he mumbled on the thought.

"what are you sighing for?" says the younger but taller man, throwing his arms around McGee's neck.

"I-I told you not to hang onto me!" He was trying to loosen Link's grip with his hands but was stopped abruptly as he was turned around.

Link was staring into McGee's bright green eyes their faces so close McGee could feel Links warm breath on his lips. Slowly the taller man was drawing closer shutting his eyes. McGee was blushing up to his ears. He closed his eyes and just let it happen. He had missed him for so long, hadn't been able to touch the black haired man in front of him for a month.

Suddenly he found his hands reaching for the taller mans hair drawing his fingers through it as their kiss deepened

After a few minutes Link loosened his grip but not drawing away completely.

"I missed you so much" He said and hugged the short man.

McGee's head was buried in Link's chest. Link had rested his face in the shorter man's blonde thick hair taking a deep breath.

"ahh.. Let's go.." He said letting go and pulling him by the hand to the bed room.

McGee knew exactly what was going to happen but he didn't resist. Not this time. He wouldn't be so distanced this time.

"Just this once" he thought while his face was still red and his heart racing.

As soon as they arrived in the dark room Link threw his lover on the bed and started to undress him, while nipping on his neck.

"ahh..!' escaped the blonde's mouth as soon as link had his hand far enough under his shirt to touch his nipple. He covered his mouth in embarrassment his face in a flush of red again.

The black haired man kept on playing with McGee's sweet spot making his lover lower his hand, panting hard.

McGee just couldn't hold back anymore. Link noticed and started unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing right after he had peeled McGee out of his own. He could see the shade of red on his lovers face while looking down on him. Oh how he loved that face. It was so special to him because only he could make him look that way. And he would be the only one to ever see it.

McGee was trembling as the taller man began stroking him. He enjoyed every moment of it panting and gasping for air. He knew he was close but couldn't get anything more out then an "Ahh!" when he tried to let his lover know. He gasped for air throwing his hips towards his lover.

"AH.. Ah.. Haaah..!"

Link was astonished that McGee was so into it today. He was really happy and kept on kissing the shorter man's neck even after he had climaxed. He had thrown McGee over so that he was facing his back.

"Shouldn't I.. you know.. Yours?" The blonde said panting under him without facing him. Link was lovestruck. That McGee would suggest such a thing. What was with him today?

"It's fine.. I can have as much of you as I want in a little" Link said those words right into his lovers ears. He could see how McGee's face kept reddening with every breath that was meeting his neck.

The Panting of the two men kept on echoing through the room. McGee was so embarrassed but he was enjoying it so much at the same time. He would have never imagined this a year ago.

"McGee.. You ready?" The tall man hovering over him whispered into his ear kissing it right after the words had left his mouth.

He would have to continue his thoughts later because he had been waiting for this so much. He was longing for his lover. He couldn't bring out a word so he simply shoved his hips farther up in the air softly touching his boyfriends thing.

"ok..." That was all Link could get out. He heard him swallow as he slowly entered the blonde.

"Nghhh.."

"AHHHH!"

Link was overwhelmed by how good it felt to hold his lover like this after one month.

He could clearly see and hear how much his partner had missed this too.

"ahh… hahh.." McGee couldn't hold it back.

"You are so open today.. Hehe.. I like it.." Link whispered into the blondes ear pushing himself deeper into his entrance.

"Ahhh..! Haa.. Shuddup.. Nghh.."

"Ngh.." Link knew he wouldn't be able to take it if his lover was squeezing him so tightly.

"McGee.. Not so tight.. Ngh.."

"I-I can't.. haah.. Too good.. Nhh.."

"Ok.. You asked for it.."

Link began thrusting into his partner. He couldn't do anything but pant and moan . He had already grit his teeth but it wasn't helping.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhh.. Haaahh.. Aahhh.. Nhhhhh"

His lover couldn't keep his voice in either.

"ugh.. Nhhhh .. Ahhh!" McGee couldn't hold back. This was just too good.

"damn.. Ugh.. Nhhh" McGee knew he was close again but tried to keep it in so that this amazing feeling would last a little longer.

Suddenly he heard his partners voice.

"McGee.. Ugh.. I can't"

"haah.. Ugh me- AHHH!" McGee's words were cut of by a loud moan.

"Hit the sweet spot?" Link grinned.

"Hmm.. There.. Ahh.. Keep hitting there.."

"sure.." Link clasped McGees hand as He slowed down his movement but thrust deeper and with more force.

"Ahh… Ahh.. Ahh.. Don't.. stop.. Ahhh..!" McGee was whimpering under the tall man.

His head was pushed into the mattress with every thrust and his free hand was gripping the sheets as he was getting closer.

He turned his head to look at Link's face. Link had closed his eyes concentrating on his breath and hitting his lovers favorite spot.

"L-Link.. Ha.." He opened his eyes to notice his lovers lips meeting his.

"Nhh..!" Link responded with licking over his partners lips slowly slipping through them.

"Nhh.. Nhh.. Nhh…" McGee drew away from the kiss to throw back his head and grip the sheets almost ripping them.

"AAAAAHHH… AHHH.. AHHH!" He jolted and started trembling soon after.

"Ugh.. McGee.." Link couldn't hold it in any longer himself as the short man under him squeezed him so tightly throwing his hips towards his.

Panting could be heard through the room.

It was dark. The Alarm clock read 2:30 am.

"How long have we been doing it..? HOW OOFTEN?!" McGee thought while blushing and panting, still exhausted from the last round.

"3.. About.. 3 or 4 times.." Link responded, panting himself and pulling McGee into his arms.

"D-Did I say that aloud?!"

"No, but you looked like you were thinking that." Link grinned and kissed his lovers forehead.

"Idiot.. Now we already read each others thoughts?" McGee responded in a grumpy tone.

"I love you." Link said after a short pause. Their breath had already calmed down but McGee's heart was racing again.

"Wha.. What are you.." McGee looked away his face as red as could be.

Link didn't respond. Not a word. Just his breath. Just his arms, his body warmth. McGee was unbelievably happy. Suddenly he noticed something. A heart beat. It was racing but it wasn't his.

"L-Link?" He looked up to see his lover stare right past him.

Was he… nervous?

"I.. I.. love you.. too.."

McGee couldn't believe he just said that. His face just wouldn't stop being as red as could be.

Why was it so hard for him?

Link's heartbeat went up.

"What- What is it?"

"It's the first time you said that to me in this whole year we've been together.

I am just s o happy. Thank you"

He kissed McGee softly who couldn't do anything else but respond.

"Me too. Thank you. For everything"

And all that could be heard was the racing hearts of the two lover's embracing each other , quieting down as they were falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ping" was the noise the Computer made.

Link had posted a funny picture in his favorite chat.

He would spend most of his afternoons and many nights on it too.

He had already made some friends too.

The best part was that one of those friends was going to meet him in real life in a few days. His name was McGee and he was Australian.

"Hey Link!

I'll be coming to France for a trip with some of my friends. I thought maybe we could meet up and chat a little. Just answer and we'll talk about the detail on skype.

Hope to meet ya!

-McGee"

Link read the e-mail again and again. He was just too excited to meet one of his best friends after all those years of chatting and skyping.

"I should get ready!" Link suddenly shouted when he looked at the clock.

McGee should be at their meeting place in an hour.

"What's taking him so long..? Hopefully he doesn't just leave me here!" thought the deserted McGee.

Link was 30 minutes late and McGee was getting more nervous by the second.

"McGeeeee!" He heard a man's voice .

"Link?" The tall black haired man was now standing before him panting.

"A-Are you alright?" McGee said laying a hand on Link's back, who was bending over resting his hands on his thighs.

"Yeah.." He answered and swallowed, just to keep on panting.

"H-Hey let's sit down over there before you collapse!" McGee was worried. Had he run here just because he was late? For McGee?

"You ok?" Link had calmed down.

"Yeah.. Thanks" he responded .

"OH! I am so sorry! First I am late and then I mess up our first meeting.." Link said shocked.

"Huh? Oh yeah.. No! It's ok. You didn't mess up. I am just happy you are ok." The blonde said with a smile on his face.

Link blushed a little as he thought that the man before him actually was pretty cute.

"We-Well.. Then let's go and do some things. You are not in France everyday after all!" Link stuttered.

Why had he been thinking that another man was cute? They were both guys and McGee was older than him so why?

It had already gotten dark and Link and McGee have had a wonderful day. They had gone to see many sights and eat delicious food. They were walking through a park with big , green lawns and some lanterns with a orange lighting. Some tree's were planted here and there and at the center was a round flower field.

Suddenly McGee felt something cold on his nose. It was a raindrop. Its started pouring down soon after he noticed it and the two young men had no choice but to find shelter. They found a library near the park but as they arrived under the canopy they were already soaked.

"Well.. Sh*t" McGee mumbled.

"Now my first evening in France with you is ruined."

"Hey it's not that bad. We could go and watch that anime you brought with you. I live very close by." Link responded trying to lighten the mood.

"You can take a shower and I'll give you some clothes to change into. You can go back to the hotel tomorrow right? I have a guest room where you can sleep. Only if you want to I mean!"

"Actually, that doesn't sound so bad.. Let's do it!" McGee lit up again in a happy smile looking up to see the taller man's face.

He suddenly felt something warm on his arm. It was links hand.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Oh.. It's nothing." The black haired man responded and turned.

"It's this way. My apartment." And then they walked off, leaving McGee confused.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower and the change of clothes.." McGee said, his cheeks red from the hot water. He was wearing a shirt that was way too big for him and some short pair of jogging pants, which was going over his knees even though they shouldn't.

Link stood up from the couch.

"You look cute." He grinned and started rubbing McGee's head with the towel hanging over McGee's shoulders.

"What are you saying? You've been acting weird since we got here." McGee said while blushing.

Link didn't respond and kept on drying the blondes hair.

After a few minutes of silence they both sat down on the couch to watch the anime McGee had brought with him.

As soon as the opening of Shingeki no Kyojin played McGee started dozing off. This day must've been much more tiring than he had thought.

Link found McGee leaning against his shoulder after a few minutes of the first episode.

"McGee? You asleep man?" He asked softly brushing his hand over McGee's cheek. No response.

Of course Link saw an opening. He leaned closer to McGee's face slowly pulling his chin up with his hand. Their lips rested softly on one another. They were much softer than Link had expected. After all he was kissing another man. He backed away after a few seconds of enjoying McGee's warm breath. He looked down on the shorter man, still sleeping. His chest was slowly moving up and down. He seemed really peaceful, which made Link want to make a mess out of him all the more.

He slowly run his hand through the blondes hair, feeling it's texture, the softness from being freshly washed. It was still a little wet but really warm and it smelled of shampoo. McGee shuffled over landing on the couch with his head. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Hmm? What happened? Did I fall asleep?" He mumbled while rubbing his left eye with the back of his hand. Link noticed the long, dark eyelashes. His eyes were really beautiful. They had a dark, but somehow shining shade of green. Link grabbed McGee's hand and slowly moved it away while leaning closer.

McGee only sit there wondering what was going on. Then it happened. Link kissed McGee's soft lips a second time. McGee's eyes tore open in shock. What was going on? Why was Link kissing him? He didn't have the answers. But he knew who did. He pulled away pushing Link away with his free hand.

"Wha-What the HELL do you think you are doing?!" He yelled while gasping for air.

Link responded with a faint voice "I like you".

"What?"

"I like you, McGee".

"What are you talking ab-" McGee was stopped by another kiss. Link licked over McGee's lips, his tongue slowly making it's way through. McGee couldn't resist him. Link was much stronger and taller than him, so he had no chance.

Link slowly pulled away. "Stay the night?" He asked while staring into McGee's eyes.

-Continues in Chapter 3-


End file.
